Percy Jackson God of Time
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: Percy did accept the offer to be a god and now he needs to deal with all the hardships of living the god life. Everything is so different but with Annabeth at his side everything will be alright. Right? (Set after The Last Olympian and HoO will come soon after. Slight change to the prophesy though.)


**A/N: This story was adopted from: Shadowlord1329. I do not own the idea of this story.**

**I hope that I did a good job on it. I know it took a while but with the recent injury I got I was unable to write for a while and I was busy with updating my own stories. **

**If you want more information on how often updates will be coming please check out my page.**

**Please do vote on the poll if you want to see this story updated often. **

**I am sorry if the story did not go the way you wanted it to.**

**I also wanted to say that I am on vacation for the next 6-8 weeks and I might not be able to update this story because I will not be having internet. I will if I get some internet. I promise. **

**-Peter**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

POV: Percy

"Are you telling me that you want me to become a god?" I was dumb struck. Of all things I did not expect this to happen.

"Yes, a dumb one but yes." Zeus rolled his eyes.

" Hey!" Poseidon defended me "My son is not dumb!"

"You are right." Athena said, my mouth fell open. "He is plain stupid." My mouth closed and Poseidon glared. Now I can see why they spent the last few hundreds of years fighting over useless things.

" He is not stupid!" Poseidon argued and I rolled my eyes. Of all tihngs he needs to fight right now.

" Fine, if he isn't stupid then he is idiotic!" Athena argued back. Poseidon was going to rebuttle but Zeus cut him off.

" Enough! I thought that we all knew Perseus isn't the wisest but he isn't the stupidest. Poseidon is." Poseidon stuck up his middle finger at Zeus but didn't say anything. I could see Zeus fuming out of the corner of my eye, as I focus on Athena.

"So I am going to be a god?" I asked again, Athena's head flew into her hand.

"Ugh, why did my daughter have to fall in love with such a clueless boy?" She complained

"She fell in love with him because he is a wonderful boy." Artemis defended me

"Did Artemis just compliment a man?" Apollo grinned

"No I did not!" She yelled and Apollo rolled his eyes

"Dear sister, you are only in denial." He sang

"Shut up both of you!" Zeus yelled

"Fine party pooper." Apollo high fived Hermes.

"Can we get back to the topic on hand?" Athena of course was being the smart one "As much as I want to discuss on how Perseus is not smart I want to get back to doing the calculations for this new math equation I found."

"Well, I think that Perseus will make a fine god." Aphrodite smiled at me and winked, I shuddered. No doubt she was not thinking pure thoughts about me.

"Well, were do you want to do this?" Athena asked

"What? Now? You want me to become a god now?" I choked

"Yes, why wait?" Athena rolled her eyes

"I need to say good bye to my friends. What about Annabeth anyways doesn't she get a say in any of this?"

"Perseus, she has already agreed to all of this."

"What? Why did you not tell me, earlier?"

"Well, we knew that you would be a harder person to convince so we simply took the precautions ahead of time. So now we ask you. Are you ready for this?" I nodded, ready to accept my destiny.

"Perseus Jackson, I bless you with the power of the gods" Zeus boomed and a rush of power overcame me and I blinked

"What are my godly powers?" I asked

"Perseus, be quite." Athena hushed and I shut my mouth

"Why?"

"Shhh!" I rolled my eyes

"Shh!" Another god shushed me and I glared in the general direction.

"What is happeneing?"

"We are find out your power but we must be quiet." Hermes explained

"Oh, okay then"

A hour glass appeared above my head and the gods gasped in unison.

"Perseus Jackson, you are the god of time." Zeus stuttered

"The god of time?" My eyes bludged out of their sockets.

"Apparently so." Zeus admited grudgingly

"Sweet" Apollo grinned, I smiled back and high fived him.

"Agreed" Hermes joined in on the high fiving.

"So when does Perseus start ruling his domains?" Athena of course was the one to ask the question.

"As soon as he wants to I suppose." Zeus responded to the questioned asked. In that case I was ready, now.

"What about Annabeth?" I asked, I didn't want to be without her, even if it was only a few days. Annabeth was my mortal point. She was the reason that I continued to live, in both the mental and physical terms. She kept me alive by protecting my when I recklessly ruined attack plans, but she also gave me a reason to continue living when I was down.

"If you want to marry Annabeth that badly then we will turn her into a goddess now." Zeus pondered for a second "Call for her!" A servant left to call Annabeth and I relaxed.

"Percy!" She yelled and jumped into my arms.

"Annabeth, I can't believe that you actually knew all of this and you didn't tell me." I pouted trying to act and make her feel guilty.

"Percy, that won't work on me." Why was she smart? Anyone else would have fallen for the pouty face.

"I know" I mumbled

"Anyways, Perseus you must go while we make Annabeth a goddess. It does not matter anyways because someone will need to show you our ways. Apollo, would you like to honor?" Zeus waved and the throne room disappeared. I started to panic when I could no longer see Annabeth but I hand rested on my shoulder and I felt calm again.

"Dude, calm down she is fine. You will see her in a few hours." Apollo's jolly voice reached my ears. I relaxed, I was going to see Annabeth in a few hours. I mean it was kind of a long time but it didn't matter, at least it wasn't days.


End file.
